1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the administration of medication, and more particularly to a closed loop system and method for adaptively controlling the administration of medication.
2. Related Art
Intravenous drug administration is a well-known and commonly used technique for administering medication to a patient. Intravenous administration of a medication results in a blood concentration of the medication in a patient with the object of obtaining a desired effect on that patient. An appreciation of the interrelationship between drug dose, concentration, effect and time is fundamental in pharmacology. Such an appreciation can be gained by understanding a Pharmacokinetic-Pharmacodynamic (PK-PD) model. This model characterizes concentration, effect and dosage by analyzing the pharmacokinetic impact of the drug dose and then the pharmacodynamic effect the drug dose has on the patient.
Specifically, pharmacokinetics (PK) seeks to describe, understand and predict the time-course of drug concentration (usually in the blood); it quantifies the relationship between dose and concentration. Pharmacodynamics (PD) seeks to describe the time-course and magnitude of the physiological effect of that concentration; it quantifies the relationship between concentration and effect. Hence, the marriage of kinetics and dynamics provides insight into the time-course of drug effect, and forms a basis for optimizing and controlling drug dosage.
One concern associated with controlling the dose/effect relationship of medication arises from the accuracy of the drug effect measurement. Another concern arises from the fact that other factors can come into play, altering the dose/effect relationship for a patient. These concerns apply to medication in general and particularly to anesthetic drugs.
Because different anesthetic drugs have different effects and side effects, drug effect can be measured in different ways. At present there are a variety of clinical indicators used as the basis for the administration of drugs to achieve a specific anesthetic state. According to conventional wisdom the depth of anesthesia and anesthetic drug effect is clinically judged by the observation of somatic (patient movement) and autonomic (increased heart rate and blood pressure, tearing and pupil dilatation) reflexes. There are, however, case reports of awareness during surgery in unparalyzed patients in whom somatic reflexes were absent. Even though these cases are relatively rare, the occurrences indicate that the observation of spontaneous movement during surgery is not foolproof.
If muscle relaxants are also present in the patient in doses that prohibit movement, adequacy of anesthesia is most often assessed by the observation of autonomic reflexes, although a relationship to awareness has not been established. Another confounding factor is that anesthetic effect may be modified by disease, drugs and surgical techniques. Further, the degree of interpatient variability in the dose/effect relationship of anesthetic agents is high. In actual clinical practice, opiates and other drugs may be added to anesthetic making the clinical evaluation of anesthetic depth even more difficult.
Another conventional measure of anesthetic depth and anesthetic drug effect is the electroencephalography (EEG). However, because changes in EEG morphology are profound and also different for each type of anesthetic being administered, interpretation of subtle changes in the raw (unprocessed) EEG requires a trained electroencephalographer and thus is typically not done on line during anesthesia and sedation. For this reason, computer processing of the EEG is often employed to compress the large amount of information present in the raw EEG, while preserving the information relevant to the monitoring application.
Several EEG monitors have been designed for use in the operating room, intensive care unit and other settings. These devices perform data compression and produce trends of frequency content, amplitude, and asymmetry between channels. Two main approaches have been used for this purpose: Fourier Analysis and Bispectral Analysis.
The Fourier analysis approach represents a complex waveform as a summation of sine waves of different frequencies and amplitudes. The power spectrum can be computed from a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) analysis. The power spectrum is in turn used to calculate a number of descriptive parameters such as the spectral edge frequency (frequency below which 95% of the power spectrum (SEF 95%) or 50% of the power (median frequency or MF) exists). These measures of the EEG are often used in anesthetic pharmacological research. However, the use of power spectrum EEG analysis during clinical anesthesia has been limited for several reasons. First, different drugs have different effects on these power spectral measures. Also, at low concentrations these drugs induce activation, but at higher concentrations the drugs cause EEG slowing, even introducing iso-electric EEG episodes, referred to as burst suppression. Thus, both low and high concentrations can cause a non-monotonic relationship between the power spectral measures and the patient""s clinical state.
Bispectral analysis is a quantitative EEG analysis technique that has been developed for use during anesthesia. Bispectral analysis of EEG measures consistency of phase and power relationships among the various frequencies of the EEG. The Bispectral Index(copyright) developed by Aspect Medical Systems, Inc., which is derived from bispectral analysis of the EEG, is a single composite EEG measure that tracks EEG changes associated with the different anesthetic states.
Principles of pharmacokinetics have recently been used to develop various schemes of computerized infusion for intravenous anesthetics and sedative drugs. A computer is provided with mean population pharmacokinetic data for the drug to be used, including the desired plasma concentration. The computer then calculates the quantity of drug and the rate of infusion for a desired (xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d) concentration; an infusion pump then delivers the required infusion rate and volume to achieve that target concentration.
These problems of drug administration are not limited to anesthetic drugs, nor are they limited to intravenous delivery of medication. In clinical practice, there is no ideal plasma-concentration to produce a certain drug effect. The specific concentration required depends on factors such as individual pharmacological variability, the interaction with other simultaneously used drugs and the intensity of the surgical stimulus.
The present invention provides a system and method for determining and maintaining a desired concentration level of medication in a patient to achieve and maintain a desired effect on that patient. Generally speaking, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a medication delivery controller uses a patient response profile to determine a concentration of medication in the patient that will achieve the desired effect on the patient. Using this information, the medication delivery controller provides instructions to a medication delivery unit such as, for example, an infusion pump or inhalation device, to deliver the medication to the patient at a rate that will achieve the desired concentration level of the medication in the patient.
The effect of the medication on the patient is monitored to determine whether the patient response profile has changed. If the patient""s response profile has changed, the medication delivery controller calculates a new patient response profile and uses this new patient response profile to determine a new concentration level of medication which will achieve the desired effect on the patient.
In one example application of the invention, the medication delivery controller can be implemented to determine a desired concentration level of an anesthetic medication to provide a desired level of sedation for a patient. However, the invention can be implemented with any of a variety of different medications to determine and maintain a concentration level of medication that will result in the desired effect on the patient.
In one embodiment, a sensor package having one or more sensors can be included to sense one or more attributes of the patient. These attributes can include one or more conditions of the patient, which are used in determining the effect of the medication on the patient. The sensor package provides parameters quantifying these attributes to the medication delivery controller. For example, in the case of anesthetic drugs, attributes useful in determining the level of sedation of the patient can include the patient""s electroencephalogram (EEG), as well as other attributes such as the patient""s heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen saturation. Parameters quantifying these attributes such as, for example, the Bispectral Index of the patient""s EEG can be determined and provided to the medication delivery controller. The medication delivery controller utilizes these parameters to determine the level of sedation of the patient. Likewise, other attributes and their associated parameters can be used to measure or otherwise quantify the effect of other types of medications on a patient.
The medication delivery controller utilizes one or more parameters from the sensor package to determine the effect of the medication on the patient. In one embodiment, these parameters can be used to determine an initial patient response profile defining the patient""s individualized response to the medication. In operation, the parameters can be used to determine whether the patient""s response to the medication has changed as a result of external stimuli. If the patient""s response to the medication has changed, the medication delivery controller can determine the new response profile. From this new response profile, the medication delivery controller can determine a new concentration level of the medication that will achieve the desired effect on the patient. Based on the patient response profiles determined for the patient, the medication delivery controller instructs a medication delivery unit to deliver the medication to the patient at the desired rate or level to achieve the determined concentration.
An advantage of the invention is that changes in a patient""s response to a medication can be determined using information obtained from the sensor package. With this information, delivery parameters of the medication such as, for example, the infusion rate, can be adjusted to ensure that the desired effect on the patient is achieved and maintained. As a result of this adaptive feedback process, a desired effect of a medication on a patient can be automatically maintained even if the patient""s response to the medication changes as a result of external stimuli.
Further features and advantages of the invention as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.